harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Goldstein
|alias= |title=PrefectHermione Granger: And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw. ( - Chapter 10) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Porpentina ScamanderWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) *Queenie Goldstein (distant relative) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw *Dumbledore's Army"Harry moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith; every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound." ( ) }} Anthony Goldstein (b. 1980) was a half-blood wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. In his fifth year he was selected as one of his House's prefects and joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and lead by Harry Potter. Anthony later fought beside fellow D.A. members in the Battle of Hogwarts the last battle of the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Anthony was born into the Goldstein family. He had at least one magical parent and was distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. He was also Jewish.J.K. Rowling on Twitter: ".@benjaminroffman Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw, Jewish wizard." Hogwarts years In 1991, Anthony received his acceptance letter and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being Sorted into Ravenclaw. He befriended dorm-mates Terry Boot and Michael Corner, and was also on speaking terms with Ernest Macmillan. Fifth year In his fifth year, Anthony was made one of Ravenclaw's new prefects, alongside Padma Patil. He, Michael, and Terry attended the meeting in the Hog's Head to discuss learning defensive and offensive magic from Harry Potter. Anthony vocally agreeed with Hermione Granger that Dolores Umbridge's Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were useless, as they were only being taught the theory, which is not enough. He signed the Dumbledore's Army parchment and joined the group. Hermione, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley met Anthony outside of the hospital wing and told him of the location of the D.A. meetings — in the Room of Requirement — and how to access it. He was paired with Zacharias Smith in one such meeting to practise the Disarming Charm. However, whenever Zacharias opened his mouth to cast the spell and disarm Anthony, Fred and George Weasley would slyly disarm him. Anthony took his practical Charms O.W.L.s at the same time as Gregory Goyle, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass. He did well enough in his exams to stay on for N.E.W.T.s. On the Hogwarts Express after the school year's conclusion, Anthony sat in a compartment with Terry, Michael, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Draco Malfoy attempted to attack Harry on the train outside of their compartment, but the seven of them used a variety of jinxes and hexes that Harry had taught them, after which the Slytherins resembled three gigantic slugs. Seventh year Anthony was part of the revived DA during the 1997-1998 school year, hiding in the Room of Requirement. He presumably fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Personality and traits Anthony was friendly and willing to risk being punished by Dolores Umbridge to arm himself with magic that could protect himself and others from the Death Eaters. Magical skills and abilities *'Martial magic': Anthony learnt a variety of jinxes and hexes from Harry Potter in the DA meetings, utilising them in combination with some of his classmates to cause Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe to look like gigantic slugs. Etymology Anthony was an Egyptian ascetic monk considered to be the founder of Christian monasticism. Goldstein is a relatively common Jewish surname, which is a part of his Jewish heritage. Behind the scenes *Anthony was voiced by Tom Wheatley in the video game adaptation of . *In , Anthony was portrayed as light skinned with blond hair and blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Harry Potter. *From the student list seen in , it can be gleaned that Anthony was originally intended to be a Hufflepuff. *Anthony was the first character to be identified as Jewish, the information being revealed by J. K. Rowling on Twitter as an example of a Jewish person attending Hogwarts.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/544946669448867841 Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Anthony Goldstein it:Anthony Goldstein pl:Anthony Goldstein nl:Anton Goldstein ru:Энтони Голдстейн Category:20th century births Goldstein, Anthony Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Anthony Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards